


Oblivious

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angry Aaron, Angry Robert, Angst, Communication Failure, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivous Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of today's episode (04/06/2016)</p><p>Robert doesn't understand why Aaron called off their night out. He goes back to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Emmerdale disappoints me with the lack of communication between my boys, so I continued it.  
> Please enjoy and hit me up on tumblr - www.tumblr.com/blog/geena-rae

Robert for the life of him couldn't understand why Aaron had canceled their plans so abruptly. He's the one who invited him out. He's the one who booked the taxi and picked out the pubs. Then just like that he dropped him. After Robert left the pub, he didn't know where to go. Not back to Vic's – he didn't want to hear her go on about his backstabbing brother. 

The rage Robert had been feeling since yesterday refueled inside him. How could he be so selfish. It was one thing to hate him from a distance, but to be this spiteful all up close and personal was a new low for him. It was like Andy was stealing another thing away from Robert. Sure, Chrissie and him were through, Robert could feel that in his very bones. He could care less if she slept with half the village, but his brother. His own BROTHER! Wasn't there supposed to be some code saying a sibling shouldn't sleep with the other siblings ex. 

To make things worse he didn't even have his night out with Aaron to take his mind off things. He'd been looking forward to it ever since Aaron had asked him out this morning. It would have been a good way for them to spend time together and not have the pressure of all their troubles interfering. Robert had really wanted that. He needed it, and deep down he knew Aaron needed it too. 

It was no sense for him to go around moping. He went 'round back of the Woolpack and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long before he came face to face with an aggravated Aaron. As soon as he saw it was Robert, he tried to shut the door on him. 

“Now wait,” Rob snapped and slammed his hand against the door, stopping Aaron from closing it. “You want to tell me what I did wrong?” 

“It's obvious isn't it?” Aaron gave up on trying to push the door closed. He left it open and stormed back into the sitting room. Robert followed after him, trying to work through what he might've said to upset Aaron. 

“I'm mystified,” Aaron scoffed as he sat down on the sofa. He ignored Robert and flipped on the telly. “Come on, Aaron,” Rob sighed, “please.” 

Aaron muted to the TV and looked up at Robert who was standing over him. “You have some nerve coming back here and expecting me to tell you where you went wrong. It's not that hard to figure out, Robert!” 

“Well did I hurt your feelings? Or – or . . . come on, Aaron! I'm not exactly good at sussing these things out!” 

“Not my fault,” Aaron said and turned the volume up on the TV. Rob wasn't finished. He wasn't leaving until he figured out what he could have said or done. 

He thought back to the cafe this morning. Everything was fine. Aaron had asked him out, he had agreed, and he said he'd see him later. Nothing wrong there. Next would be the pub. Aaron was talking about booking the taxi's and the pubs they were gonna hit, and Rob was . . . well Rob was going on about Andy and . . .. 

“Oh no,” Rob whispered to himself. How could he be so stupid! Of course Aaron would be upset if he was talking about Chrissie. Why though? They weren't together anymore. Him and Aaron were just mates. Unless? Had tonight sort of been a date? No. No, Aaron would have said something. Or would he have?

“Aaron why did you invite me out tonight?” Aaron muted the TV again. 

“What?” He asked quietly. 

“Why did you invite me out?” He asked again. 

“I don't know. My mum suggested it,” he wouldn't look Rob in the eye. 

“Well that's a little hard to believe seeing as your mum can't stand me,” Robert said. “You had to have your own reasoning.” 

“She told me what you were going to do for me,” Aaron still wouldn't look at Rob. “I thought it might be nice for us to spend some time together and just talk.” 

“Was tonight a date?” Rob couldn't believe he asked that, but he had to know. 

“What? No!” Aaron flushed and still wouldn't look at Rob. “I don't know. I thought we could get on and talk.” 

“About us?” 

“About stuff,” he finally looked at Robert, “but that doesn't matter. You screwed it up, again.” 

“Because I was talking about Andy and Chrissie,” Robert watched Aaron clench his jaw when he said her name. 

“Figured that out, did ya?” Aaron looked down at his hands. 

“Aaron,” Robert started, “I'm sorry I upset you, but you should've said something if I was upsetting you. I'm not a mind reader.” 

“No you're not. You're just completely oblivious to everyone except yourself.” 

“That's not fair!” Rob snapped. “I'm sorry to point this out to you but you're just as oblivious!” 

“Why, because I'm going through the worst time in my life and don't exactly have time for your jealousies?” 

“JEALOUSIES?” Robert shouted. “What have I got to be jealous over?” 

“Oh I don't know. Andy maybe?” 

“You think I'm jealous over Andy?” Robert shook his head. “I'm not jealous, Aaron. Sure I'm mad as hell about it and even a little sickened by it, but I'm sure as hell not jealous of him!” 

“Could have fooled me,” Aaron snarled. 

 

“Aaron, she's my wife still and he's my brother. The least they could've done is wait for the divorce. You know it's just like Andy. Step in my place and have everything handed to him on a silver platter. Take away what is mine – 

“IT WASN'T YOURS WHEN HE TOOK IT!” Aaron shouted, anger getting the better of him. He stood up and got in Robert's face. “YOU SAY YOU AREN'T JEALOUS, BUT LISTEN TO YOU? STILL BANGING ON ABOUT HER AND WHO SHE CHOOSES!” 

“IT'S MY BROTHER!” 

“YEAH AND YOU'VE NEVER DONE HORRIBLE THINGS TO ANDY!” It was like Aaron had slapped Robert. 

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ANDY IS CAPABALE OF!” Robert yelled. 

“No but I do know what you're capable of,” Aaron said darkly. 

“I don't know why I bother with you,” Robert hissed getting closer to Aaron, noses only centimeters apart. 

“I could say the same for you,” Aaron said. 

They stood like that for quite some time. Both staring into the others eyes, breathing hard, fists clenched at their sides. Robert's anger disappeared first. He didn't want this. He didn't want to fight with Aaron. All he wanted was to forget this day and restart it. He wanted to touch Aaron so badly, to wrap him up and explain that he didn't care if Andy and Chrissie were sleeping together because the only person he cared about was him. 

“I'm not jealous,” he whispered, his breath blowing across Aaron's face. It made the hairs on Aaron's body stand up. It had been so long since they'd been this close to one another. “I have nothing to be jealous of with you standing here.” 

“Then why can't you let it go?” Aaron asked. 

“It hurts,” Robert said. “Andy's my brother and I didn't think he had it in him to be that vindictive.” 

“He's not being vindictive, Robert.” 

“Maybe he's not . . . but it feels that way to me.” Robert sighed again and the feel of his breath made Aaron have to take a step back or he wouldn't be able to think straight. “You don't know what it was like growing up with Andy. To everyone he was the golden child and I was just the fuck up that always got in the way. He always had my dads affections and praises and I never did.” Robert sighed and looked away from Aaron. “Maybe I do deserve it after what I've done to him, but I . . . I thought we were better off than that.” 

“Andy isn't being vindictive, Robert. Things happen. Look at us. We happened and it wasn't to hurt Chrissie. It just happened. Can't you accept that this might be one of those things.” Robert's fingers ached to reach out and touch his cheek, to soothe him. 

“I can try,” he answered honestly. It wasn't a promise – Robert was bad at keeping promises – but the least he could do was try. “I'm really sorry about tonight.” 

“S'fine,” Aaron mumbled. 

“No it's not,” Robert shook his head. Angry with himself again for hurting Aaron. “Would . . . would you like to try again sometime?” 

Robert held his breath while he waited for Aaron to decide. Aaron looked away, lost in thought. 

“Sure but I think we should wait until after you've worked through all of this and the trial's over,” Robert released his breath. It wasn't a no or a proper yes, but he would take it. 

“I really am sorry,” Rob said again. 

“I know,” Aaron tried to grin but it came out more as grimace. “We can go have another drink in the pub if you want?” 

“I'd like that,” Robert smiled. He followed Aaron through the back door into the pub. 

Chas turned around and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of them. “Thought you canceled your plans?” 

“We did. We're just going to have a drink here,” Aaron answered. He took a seat behind the bar, Robert sitting next to him, scooting the stool closer by accident. Neither seemed uncomfortable with the closeness. 

Chas poured them a pint each, trying to hide her smile. She might not like Rob but her son did. All that mattered to her was his happiness and for some reason she didn't understand, Robert made her son happy. “Here you boys go,” she put the pints down in front of them. 

A shrill laugh sounded behind them. Robert ignored it. He would have liked to go over to Chrissie and give her a piece of his mind, but he'd rather give his attention to the younger man next to him. Aaron looked behind him and sighed, afraid Robert would go back to bitching about Chrissie and Andy. 

“How was your day?” Robert asked, surprising Aaron. “Except for earlier of course.” Aaron suppressed his smile. He told Robert of his day and by the time he was finished he was grinning like an idiot, from the way Robert laughed at his joke he made about Adam and a potential client. 

“You want another, Rob?” Aaron asked. Robert didn't answer right away, his mouth dropping in surprise. Aaron had never called him Rob before. 

“What?” Aaron asked. 

Rob shook his head. “Uh, it's nothing.” He couldn't keep the grin off his face. “Set us up again, Chas?” 

“Sure thing,” Chas said. 

They got their pints and got a booth together. It was nice and simple. Both enjoying the others company. It gave each of them hope for the future, that maybe one day things could always be this easy between them. Always be this comfortable. Always be this simple. Always be this happy.


End file.
